Eurovision Song Contest: Reykjavík
The Eurovision Song Contest: Reykjavík is the fourth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Reykjavík, Iceland after Sif Ægisdóttir's win with "Tight Rope" the previous year. Two different cities were considered to host the contest, Reykjavík and Kópavogur. Reykjavík was eventually chosen. Fourty-four countries took part in the contest, including three returning countries, and Morocco, which made its debut. The contest also saw the withdrawal of four countries who previously have taken part in the contest, Moldova, Serbia, San Marino, and Israel. The contest was hosted by Unnur Jónsdóttir, an Icelandic television presenter and Ólaf Guðmundsson, an Icelandic comedian. Location Bidding Process Two different cities were considered to host the contest, Reykjavík and Kópavogur. Reykjavík was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The draw that determined what countries would compete in what semi-final took place in Reykjavík months before the contest. The countries were split into four separate pots, two containing ten countries, one containing nine countries, and one containing eight. The countries in each pot were determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Participants Semi-final 1 France, Spain, and the United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Cold Hearted |"Breakthrough" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|172 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Cassandra Gianopoulou |"Maniac" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|170 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Jeanine Elvira |"Give My Heart (To You)" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|141 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Iris Lindberg |"Kill-etto" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|134 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Omar Nabiyev |"Up In the Air" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|129 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Sean O'Toole |"Collision Course" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|67 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Daniela Abreu |"A mulher do mar" |style="text-align: center; "|''The woman of the sea'' |style="text-align: center; "|62 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Paloma Fiola |"Fáj annyira rossz" |style="text-align: center; "|''Hurts so bad'' |style="text-align: center; "|49 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Svetlana Rybakova |"Rhythm of Love" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|46 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Petar Stefanov |"Zavinagi shampioni" (Завинаги шампиони) |style="text-align: center; "|''Forever champions'' |style="text-align: center; "|45 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Mariam Guramishvili |"Overdose" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|42 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Kristiina |"Käivitada tasuta" |style="text-align: center; "|''Launch Free'' |style="text-align: center; "|37 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Adrijana Savnik |"Nikoli obupal" |style="text-align: center; "|''Never giving up'' |style="text-align: center; "|35 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Henrikas Kairelis |"1979" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|30 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Elle Lapointe |"Fleur de l'eau" |style="text-align: center; "|''Flower of the water'' |style="text-align: center; "|30 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Ilija Kovač |"Nitko" |style="text-align: center; "|''No one'' |style="text-align: center; "|28 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Barbara Jovanova |"Nie sme odat nikade" (Ние сме одат никаде) |style="text-align: center; "|''We're going nowhere'' |style="text-align: center; "|25 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Hugo Svobod |"Utéci" |style="text-align: center; "|''Run away'' |style="text-align: center; "|18 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Diko Lazović |"Plava" (Плава) |style="text-align: center; "|''Blue'' |style="text-align: center; "|15 |} Semi-final 2 Germany, Iceland, and Italy voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Karin Svensson |"Wallflower" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|193 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |SestraSestra |"Ne khoditʹ Ne zavodʹte" (Не ходіть Не заводьте) |style="text-align: center; "|''Don't Walk Don't Run'' |style="text-align: center; "|142 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Ana Mureșanu |"Wake Up" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|141 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Foxx |"In the Stars" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|140 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Aquamarine |"Indestructible" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|108 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Hira |"Qaj" |style="text-align: center; "|''Cry'' |style="text-align: center; "|106 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Veronika Randine |"Siren" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|60 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Sabina Voronova |"Bleed" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|51 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Oya Gün |"Dance With Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|46 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Leila Ghali |"Mrehba" (مرحابة) |style="text-align: center; "|''Welcome'' |style="text-align: center; "|33 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Aram Barsamian |"Zoheri" (Զոհերի) |style="text-align: center; "|''Causalities'' |style="text-align: center; "|29 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Gabriel Peeters |"Revoluties" |style="text-align: center; "|''Revolutions'' |style="text-align: center; "|28 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Kasia Jablonska |"People In this World" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|27 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Zoe Yannatou |"Tha me thymi̱theíte" (Θα με θυμηθείτε) |style="text-align: center; "|''You'll remember me'' |style="text-align: center; "|24 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Ahmed Sokolović |"Šarm" |style="text-align: center; "|''Charm'' |style="text-align: center; "|23 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Dezember Blues |"Fly" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|22 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Roger Bača |"Zrútiť" |style="text-align: center; "|''Crashing down'' |style="text-align: center; "|19 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Christoph Beckermann |"Breaking Free" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|16 |} Final The finalists were: *The Big 5, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom *The host country, Iceland *The top 10 countries from the first semi-final *The top 10 countries from the second semi-final |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Cold Hearted |"Breakthrough" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|311 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Karin Svensson |"Wallflower" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|298 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |SestraSestra |"Ne khoditʹ Ne zavodʹte" (Не ходіть Не заводьте) |style="text-align: center; "|''Don't Walk Don't Run'' |style="text-align: center; "|286 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Ana Mureșanu |"Wake Up" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|257 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Foxx |"In the Stars" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|221 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Helga Ingisdóttir |"Nótt" |style="text-align: center; "|''Night'' |style="text-align: center; "|199 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Cassandra Gianopoulou |"Maniac" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|176 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Jeanine Elvira |"Give My Heart (To You)" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|134 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Lía |"Antes muerta que aburrida" |style="text-align: center; "|''Rather be dead than boring'' |style="text-align: center; "|130 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Aquamarine |"Indestructible" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|129 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Iris Lindberg |"Kill-etto" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|129 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Svetlana Rybakova |"Rhythm of Love" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|111 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Omar Nabiyev |"Up In the Air" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|102 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Skyler Dai |"Love Dumb" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|98 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Hira |"Qaj" |style="text-align: center; "|''Cry'' |style="text-align: center; "|95 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Veronika Randine |"Siren" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|83 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Sean O'Toole |"Collision Course" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|81 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Daniela Abreu |"A mulher do mar" |style="text-align: center; "|''The woman of the sea'' |style="text-align: center; "|75 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Noémi Pinot |"Cinq secondes de gloire" |style="text-align: center; "|''Five seconds of fame'' |style="text-align: center; "|54 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Paloma Fiola |"Fáj annyira rossz" |style="text-align: center; "|''Hurts so bad'' |style="text-align: center; "|32 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Dino Barozzi |"Voglio che tu sia mio" |style="text-align: center; "|''I want you to be mine'' |style="text-align: center; "|28 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Oya Gün |"Dance With Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|21 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Sabina Voronova |"Bleed" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|19 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Petar Stefanov |"Zavinagi shampioni" (Завинаги шампиони) |style="text-align: center; "|''Forever champions'' |style="text-align: center; "|17 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Die Amseln |"Hoch oben in den Bergen" |style="text-align: center; "|''High up in the mountains'' |style="text-align: center; "|13 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |Leila Ghali |"Mrehba" (مرحابة) |style="text-align: center; "|''Welcome'' |style="text-align: center; "|10 |} Other Countries * Kazakhstan - Kazakhstan has once again decided not to participate despite being able to. It is unknown if they will make their debut in a future contest. * Kosovo - Despite previously claiming to make their debut in the fourth contest, Kosovo will not take part due to growing tensions with Serbia. * - Due to continuous bad placings and lack of funding, Israel will withdraw from the contest. * - Due to budget cuts, the Moldovan broadcaster has announced that they will take a short break from the contest. * - Due to lack of funds, San Marino will not take part in the contest in Reykjavík. * - Serbia will withdraw indefinitely from the contest because of growing tensions with Kosovo. Scoreboard Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final 12 Points Voting order Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest IV